


Mall Brawl

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Tegan has an ally when things go interesting.





	Mall Brawl

Tegan pulled the fire alarm as she saw the plants began to unfurl long tentacles, prodding most of those in the building to swiftly head for exits. A few hapless ones were caught, and their screams added impetus to the exodus.

She had no idea what the plants wanted, and hoped UNIT was paying—

An explosion near the center of the concourse called her attention toward a young woman with a a baseball bat out, the explosion evidently her doing as she attacked the largest of the plants.

Tegan liked the decisive action, and moved that way to be helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need more of them working together, but I need a plot and time point...


End file.
